


1935/2015

by sleepissafety



Series: 21st Century Boys/This is the Future [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepissafety/pseuds/sleepissafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a first time for everyone.</p><p>Sometimes there are two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1935/2015

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is I'm pretty sure I just broke my own heart.

Their first time is July 19th, 1935, three weeks after Steve’s seventeenth birthday, three weeks after their first kiss. Steve’s mother has night shift at the hospital so he feigns chills—though he’s usually feeling a bit under the weather anyway—knowing Bucky will be asked over to keep an eye on him while she’s away.

(Both laughed about it later, after the Serum, but his ruse back then was so convincing Bucky nearly called off their plans.)

Thankfully, he’s also convincing enough the other way, convincing enough with his tongue in Bucky’s mouth and his hand down Bucky’s pants, that Bucky _climaxes in Steve’s palm_ before they even get to the slow, soft lovemaking, tangled around each other on Steve’s twin mattress.

It’s wonderful.

*

Today is March 10th, 2015, the first birthday Bucky’s celebrated in over seventy years. They’re the only ones in the apartment—will be for the entire weekend—on Steve’s order not to let anyone bother them for any reason short of an attack _on the world_.

(Steve doesn’t know if Bucky remembers their actual first time, also wrapped up like this in Steve’s bed, but he doesn’t think it really matters anyway when he’s got Bucky in his arms right here, right now.)

He’s certain Manhattan can fend for itself this time around, fend for itself because there’s someone here that needs Steve Rogers more, more than any borough, state or planet ever could. He’s more than certain of this when he feels the conviction in the fingers that slip under the hem of his shirt and trace up the curve of his back and thinks only on Bucky could metal be so warm.

It’s wonderful.


End file.
